The Weirdest Thanksgiving tale
by ArtisticWord
Summary: How do you get multiple super powered individuals under one roof, for a Thanksgiving meal? Tony Stark, that's How.


**You all are actually reading this?! Uh...well...Fine! Suit yourself. Hope you like this waaaaaay too weird story...**

* * *

"...ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

The referenced billionaire playboy cringed inwardly. Having known Pepper for more than year, Tony knew about Pepper's word choicenwhen she was in certain moods. This wasn't happy, sad, playful...'fun time'...she sounded somewhere in between pissed off and annoyed. Yet, for once, he knew exactly why she sounded like that. The man sighed to himself and stopped working on his newest invention, before he traveled down the corridors and multiple hallways. It was afterwards that he walked into the kitchen and saw Pepper standing in the middle of a circle of expensive foods and seasoned turkeys in pans. As expected, her face was the embodiment of annoyance, while her hand was simply holding a partially melted spatula.

"Yeah...Listen, there was this accident when I making a laser one day...that poor spatula." Tony could see her left eylid twitch involuntarily, and he made sure he was ready to sprint away if he needed to. Pepper was really, really fast. "I put it there as a reminder to, uh,...buy another."

"It's still there, Tony." Pepper gritted her teeth.

"...So, where's that kid? He didn't bail on us, did he?" Tony attempted to change the conversation, and a balled up piece of paper hit him square in the nose.

"For the last time, I'm sixteen years old!"

From the corner of the ceiling, a figure crawled out effortlessly and paused to sit next to the chandelier. He was the age he reminded; and yet one couldn't tell. He was wearing red socks with the toes cut out, dark blue multi pocketed jeans, a slim red hoodie with the sides colored blue, and white goggles. "Well, maybe fifteen...and no, the lady was kind enough to give me a break."

"Thank you, Peter." Pepper flashed him a flattered look, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"So you're gonna have my girl work her butt off kid?"

"I already haven't worked my butt off?"

"Sorry, , but just because I'm outta high school, " The young man gestured to the dining room table, which had a notebook and three pencils on it. "Doesn't mean I don't have an assignment to finish. I'm supposed to write about the true mean of thanksgiving."

"Sorry, Pete." Pepper turned her attention to the boiling eggs in the pot. "I don't think our little event is gonna be that good."

"Heeeey. This'll be better than good. Maybe we'll have a Christmas one too." Tony glanced over her gallery of food items and raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Even fried turkey?"

"You said a lot of people were coming, the ones you could get a hold of. Besides, maybe supers have huge stomachs...like Thor."

"I'm kind've big on dressing. My Aunt makes it sometimes, it's really golden." Peter commented from the ceiling.

"You know what else is golden?" Tony deadpanned. "Silence."

"Tony, go check on your other guests. Peter and I will finish in here."

The man grumbled as he left, and whipped out his phone. He had a few new numbers he should try.

* * *

Eleven hours earlier...

"You've...been looking for me?" Matt couldn't help but feel worried that not only had he been found by someone, but that someone happened to be one of _them._ Iron man, or so he assumed, was hovering not far above the man without fear and was staring down nonchalantly. Matt was clad in the newer red and black suit that had been designed for him, which doubled as a coat to protect himself from the cold night. It was rather funny for an Avenger, who normally adorned himself with sunlight to speak with a darker vigilante.

"That's right, ." Iron man shrugged as best as he could. Matt could harldly tell; he couldn't sense things in the air easily. "I know it seems like I've got bigger things to worry about...which I do...but I still had to find you."

"For...?" Matt tilted his head, mimicking how a non blind person would stare at someone.

"A banquet."

Matt almost rolled his eyes, thinking he was joking. One close listen to his heartbeat told him that Tony Stark was dead serious about the 'banquet'. "...you tracked me down...and for what? To ask me to have dinner with you?"

"Ew! No, dude! " Iron man shook his head. "With a few other people. Maybe my team, maybe a few others that reside in Hell's Kitchen like you...by the way, does Hell's kitchen sell devil food?"

"So you're actually asking me to jeopardize myself and my identity for food." Matt tried and smiled dryly. "You're not as smart as they say."

"Pffft." Iron man abruptly landed in the space in front of Daredevil. Matt tensed up when he took two steps forward and crossed his arms. "If I really wanted to kidnap, or steal your mask for a cup holder don't you think i would've had my team pin you to the ground and hold you still?"

Matt grimaced at the thought. He had wondered many times if his actions would warrant the attention of The Avengers. Tony was right; he would have had backup. "...even if you aren't trying anything, why do you want me?"

"I...have an idea." Tony sighed from behind his mask. "Something I wanna propose to those big and small on the scale of good guys. You're on that scale, at least after you kicked Fisk in jail."

When Matt didn't respond, Iron man floated into the sky again. "Look, you've got plenty of time to think about it. It starts at five tommorow. Maybe I can give you call?"

"Im not gonna give you my phone number."

"Obviously!" Tony practically scolded him. "How good is your memory? Like a recorder? I'm about to tell you my number."

"..." Matt sighed in indecision, but otherwise hastily nodded. "Fine. Tell me.

* * *

Eleven hours later...

"I still can't believe this..." Foggy Nelson seemed to fangirling slightly at the moment. Matt wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a terrible thing. "You met IRON MAN, Matt! Frickin' Tony Stark!"

"While you're at it, blab out my identity." Matt sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry, it's just...wow!" Foggy looked at Matt with a grin. "You might be asked to be an Avenger!"

"I am not." Matt nearly whined. "Why would they pick me? I'm weak compared to them."

"Even so, you managed to save a city. That might have caught their eye. Still...something tells me if they were asking you to join you wouldn't."

"Something is right."

"Well, why?"

Matt paused in front of the window, as if he were staring out of it. "The Avengers have problems. They have social problems, enemy problems and political problems. They can hardly get along with each other, their enemies are sometimes more powerful than them, and now I hear the government's fed up with them. Whatever trouble they get into, I can't be in. Whatever I'm in, you're in."

"Yeah, I knew that...Are you gonna attend it still?"

Matt was quiet, and no movement was made.

"Okay..." Foggy reached into the desk's drawer and pulled out a T-shirt. "Can you get Thor to sign this?"

* * *

Eastern corner of Hell's Kitchen...

Jessica had tried to escape five times now, and somehow Trish would know. She'd walk up and block the front door before Jessica could get there, and she'd be herded back to where she was before. Oh how horrible it was to be tortured like this. Jones stared at Trish like a sad puppy, but she only rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you hate so much about JC Penny's."

"It rides off it's own fame, Trish!" Jessica said in exasperation. "I don't know why you like this place full of expensive rags."

"I don't know why you don't like clothes shopping." Trish grimaced. "The thought of a girl not wanting clothes makes me shudder."

"I have fifty pairs of clothes at home. But you would know that if you hadn't dragged me out here."

"...UGH! Fine! Let's at least go to Raising Cane's." Trish suggested, dumping her clothes onto an unused cart. "I hear they have a chicken sandwich special."

"That'll do." Jessica agreed, and began walking towards the door. It seemed she'd be able to escape after all, at least until she heard the words:

"OH MY GOSH! THESE SHOES ARE ADORBS!"

Jessica groaned, and turned around to face Trish. She was going to walk out of this place, even if she had to carry Trish over her shoulder. "Forget the shoes! We're leaving now."

"Jessica Jones?"

Both ladies froze at the voice calling out the name, and they saw a redhead woman emerging from the skirt section. She looked pretty much like a civilian, except for the fact that her face belonged to no ordinary person. Jessica and Trish both knew that this woman was one of the Avengers; Black Widow. And she looked rather amused with their expressions. "From the looks on your faces, I'm guessing one of you is Jessica Jones?"

Trish stared Jessica. Jessica stared at Trish. Jessica stared at Black Widow again. "...Speaking."

"I'm the voice you heard on the phone at 7:53 last night." The woman walked up to them slowly and extended a hand. "I'm also known as Natasha Romanoff."

"Right...the lady who asked me to eat at Avengers tower." Jessica spoke as if uninterested.

"You were asked to eat at AVENGERS TOWER?!" Trish practically screamed. Natasha and Jessica flinched.

"Yes, I asked her. I came to see what her answer was?"

"I told you I was thinking over it."

"It's 4:09. Everything begins at 5:30. Not much time to think of an answer."

"Well, my schedule is pretty packed." Jessica crossed her ams defiantly. "I'll have you know I am a private investigator, and therefore very busy. Maybe I can come some other time when I feel like it. And maybe you can go waste your time somewhere else."

That's how the intense staring contest began between them. It was short lived however, because Trish almost angrily grabbed Jessica by the shoulder. "Hey, Can I talk to Jessica alone for a sec?"

Natasha took four steps back with a nod, and watched as The blonde began furiously whispering at the brunette. Astonishingly, Jessica's expression went from chagrin to surprise to absolute fear. Before Treish could finish, she'd already walked back over to Natasha. "I-I'm sorry! Of c-course I can attend! I-I'll go now!"

Jessica sped out of the door before Natasha could open her mouth. Trish walked over to Nat with a huge smirk molding her lips, which spurred the redhead to raise an eyebrow. "What did you...?"

"I threatened her to go or else I'd keep her here the whole day." The airshow host glanced at her. "Can I come with you guys?"

* * *

"So I drop the tank at the general's feet, and I'm like BOOM! You looking for this?"

Rhodey's smile fell behind his mask when he saw that Falcon wasn't laughing. For that matter, neither was Ant-man. To be fair, it was hard to tell since he was currently the size of an ant and was riding on Falcon's shoulder. "...I said: Boom! You looking for this?"

"...I don't get it." Ant-man spoke into his mask. "Is this some kind of pun?"

"I think he lost me at Boom." Falcon added.

War Machine went silent for the most part, but on the way to Avengers tower, he would often grumble under his breath.

* * *

"You...actually wore the suit?"

Matt almost wondered if Stark thought would come as himself. He decided that this billionaire was not as smart as he imagined him to be. "No. It could've been worse. I could have worn the black suit."

Tony squinted at him slightly. "If that was a joke, you're a terrible comedian."

"Let's just get this over with." Daredevil grumbled and walked down the hallway. Tony followed at his side, notably put off by the grim attitude.

"Yknow we can't start right away. We're still expecting a few guests, not to mention it's only 5:28. "

"Hmmph." Daredevil snorted before he flinched and stopped completely. His head moved only slightly and his mouth was slightly open, as if shocked. "The kitchen."

Tony stopped just aged of him, leaning against the door. "Yeah...what about it?"

"There's a boy...hanging upside from the ceiling...by his fingertips." It looked as Matt actually recognized the person just by describing his actions. He frowned. "You didn't tell me he was here..."

"Him and a few others like you. Yknow, those in the street business." The billionaire shrugged, deciding to ask how he knew about Peter without actually being there later. "What's the matter? Don't like family reunions?"

"We don't like each other very much. Well...he doesn't like me very much."

"Why?"

"He insists people keep calling him Daredevil, at least when he operates at night. We got into an argument about who does their job best at night..." Matt groaned. "Teenagers."

"Tell me about it." Tony turned to open the door to the kitchen. "Let's get this over with."

They entered the kitchen at a reasonably coincidental time; since most of the guests arrived around this time. An elevator mostly made of bullet proof glass floated up to the level everyone was at, holding Natasha and two other young women. Peter moved like an overly agile monkey, back flipping while keeping a few fingers attached to the ceiling and then releasing to land on the wall. The three women got off of the elevator around the same time Peter crawled onto the floor.

"Say, why didn't you two take the elevator?" The teen asked, sounding unhappy with seeing Daredevil there. He leaped across the room, crouching on one of the backrests of the chairs. The blonde woman flinched, but the other two seemed mildly interested.

"Why didn't we take the elevator?" Matt repeated to Tony, who merely shrugged and muttered something about 'a scenic route'.

"I didn't realize I was going to be eating with Devils and Bugs." The brunette woman rudely commented, almost sneering at the expanse of people there. "If I wanted to that, I could have stayed in Hell's Kitchen."

"Jessica..." The blonde woman narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Alright, who ordered the second Hulk?" Peter gestured to Jessica, who glared slightly. "Cuz they got their delivery right on time...and extra moody."

"I know you." Daredevil cocked his head ever so slightly. "You're-"

"I, uh...I know." The blonde woman smiled lightly at him, not sure how to act towards him. He looked more intimidating in person than his pictures. "Patsy Walker. Child star back in the day."

"PATSY? I WATCH YOU ALL..." Peter slowed to a halt and sputtered. "Uh...I...I-I mean my Aunt watches you all the time. Definitely not me. You're alright though."

"...I was actually talking about her." The kitchen's Devil pointed at Jessica. "She's Jessica Jones: Private Investigator. My friend told me about you."

"Friend? Is she a nurse?"

"Yes."

"Huh...She mentioned you. Said you could help me with something."

"Turns out you didn't need it?"

"...I just couldn't risk anyone getting hurt." Jessica corrected him, finally walking away from the elevator and up to him. She extended her hand. "It's, uh, good to meet you I guess."

"Same here." Daredevil shook her hand, but Jessica discovered something odd. His red lensed gaze wasn't directed at her at all, merely straight ahead. She squinted at his face, and he grimaced. "Something wrong?"

"...you're blind."

The room fell into an eery silence, which was astonishing since Tony Stark was in the room. Matt looked horrifically displeased; if they wanted to learn his identity, all they would have to do was narrow the list down to the only blind men in New York. And Matt didn't know of many other blind men.

"That's frickin awesome." Jessica finally said, crossing her arms with a small smirk. "Funny that some people are so stupid that they can't beat up a blind guy."

"He's... actually blind?" Pepper's jaw was limp. "How do you...?"

"Heightened senses." Daredevil spoke stiffly, as if he didn't want to talk about it too much. With good reason of course. "I can sense multiple other things now. Like if someone were to throw a punch at me."

"Like Spider sense?" Peter spoke up and hopped off the chair. "I've got something like that! I can sense danger when it's near, like a vibration at the back of my skull. Here, uh, Moody Judy!"

"Jessica, Brat." She scowled.

"Whatever, throw a punch at me." Peter turned around so that his back was to them, and his hand were in his pockets. "Go ahead. Try it."

Jessica glanced back at everyone else. Trish seemed worried, Daredevil seemed deeply interested, Tony was gesturing for Jessica to smash through his skull and Pepper was slapping Tony across the noggin. She turned around with a shrug and snuck up behind Peter, fist at the ready. She jabbed forward swiftly, blinking in that split second and opening her eyes to see empty space. Confused she looked around and saw everyone staring above her. And right above her was Peter, standing by his toes on the ceiling. "See? It told me you'd punch and I jumped up."

"I felt it from here. It wasn't a strong vibration." Daredevil added, his voice filled with curiosity. "Which means she was holding back."

"Well, I didn't wanna kill the kid." Jessica shrugged.

"Awww, you DO love me." Peter pretended to blush.

"Is this kid yours, Stark? Cuz he's got your bad sense of humor."

"Pfft! They love me in the Bronx. At least on a Saturday night. Fridays I'm in Brooklyn."

"If you're that...'Spider' I keep hearing about in the papers..." Jessica squinted at him. "Can you shoot webs, like they say?"

"Nah. Those are conviently strong white ropes. " Peter hopped down and jogged over to the backpack he'd left near the window. He pulled out a very huge roll of thick white rope, although it looked cheap and painted on. "Thanks to my seriously low budget, I use this painted rope to trap people...or whip them. I've got this other long piece that's attached to a bent pipe, so it acts like a grapple, allowing me to swing places."

"For a fifteen year old," Daredevil flashed him a rare look of respect. "That's pretty impressive."

"I could have made a web shooter. A real one." Tony scoffed arrogantly, to which Pepper rolled her eyes. Daredevil looked back at her.

"Your rotisserie is burning."

"OH SNAP!"

While Pepper swiftly ran to the oven, everyone awkwardly watched her for a moment. Jessica broke the silence. "So, I take it we're the only guests?"

"Nope." Black Widow shook her head. "There's a few more to come."

Not at that moment( but eight seconds after), a whirring sound approached the building. Suddenly, the glass wall of the dining room peeled up and out of the way of Falcon and War Machine landing in the room. And to top that off, Ant-man grew to normal size beside Falcon, along with a woman with insect-like wings.

"Yo, Spidey! Wassup with it?"

Peter stared at Ant-man incredulously. They did know each other, but had only seen each other twice...and besides, who greets like that? "Uh...Hi...Wait, is that your wife?"

"He wishes."

"Hope." Ant-man crossed his arms in annoyance. "Let's not get on each others nerves here."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. We may already do that ourselves."

The glass wall remained up, for the next to enter was The Vision, who was carrying a very familiar dark skinned man. Jessica turned towards Black Widow, her gaze rather dark all of a sudden. "You didn't tell me Luke was going to be here."

"I didn't assume you knew him. Or hated him." Natasha countered sternly.

"I don't hate him. I just didn't want to see him yet."

"Too late for that." Luke called to her, and sent a very unhappy look towards Vision. "I'll get back home my way, got it?"

" _As you wish."_

From the entrance door, Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton walked in. The street level vigilantes at this growing party felt a little odd in the prescence of the Avengers, heroes who were higher than them. It was an odd sense of shame, in a way. Lucky for them, things only got weird. With the glass wall still up, Thor was able to glide in with ease and behind him an unearthly ship rose up into view. The glass hatch opened and a normal looking man, a burly shirtless green humanoid, a bipedal racoon with a huge gun on it's shoulders, and... _something_ hopped out into the room. The only remaining individual, a green skinned woman, informed her group that she was park on the roof. She was gone from sight.

"...okay, if Godzilla bursts through window too, I'm outta here." Peter quipped, yet it didn't sound like a quip thanks to his awe. Most of the members in the room were awed at the sight of so many characters all in the same room. Could it get any odder?

The entrance doors were opened moments later by a man in an entirely black suit with clawed fingers, who had opened the door for the green skinned woman. "After you." He said in an African accent.

"ALRIGHT!" Tony clapped his hands together like a giddy little kid at his first day of school. "Everyone is here. Now we can begin!"

" _ **I am Groot.**_ " The tallest being in the room grunted out enthusiastically.

"...Ve're going to begin with...?" Wanda inquired curiously.

"Well, first things first!" Tony stood next to Pepper, briefly hugging her before turning back to his many, many guests. "I want to set the atmosphere for this event; a kind and friendly get together of us not so normal people! So, I want you all to sit on that couch and watch T.V."

Everyone blankly stared at him.

"You called us all the way here...to do something each of us could have done alone?" Clint asked incredulously.

"Don't question it." Steve warned the archer. "He may give us a stupid answer."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve briefly, and added : "Or, I have a pool table in the work shop if anyone wants a game or two?"

"Who is this: 'Tea Vee' you speak of?" The burly green man asked, completely dumbfounded. "Is he a criminal of some kind?"

"It's a device, ya Moron!" The Racoon snarled gruffly at him. "You look at it for entertainment. We don't got many of those, so I'm fine with watchin it. Anybody got a problem?"

"...You know what?" Jessica shrugged and walked over to pick up the remote. "I don't even have a T.V. in my apartment."

"THAT'S THE SPIRT, MY ALLIES!" Thor rushed over happily and slapped her on the back. Not noticing her wince, he took a seat on the fine leather couch and smiled widely. "I PROPOSE A DISNEY FILM!"

"Why does Thor always get to pick the genre type?" War Machine stood to the side of the couch defiantly. "I say we watch Law & Order."

Luke Cage rolled his eyes and took a seat on the opposite end of Thor. "Not on your life, man...unless it's SVU."

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." The Raccoon sighed. "I don't even know these yahoos, and I'm pretty sure they're out of character."

" _ **I am Gro-**_ "

"Don't you 'Now, Now Rocket' Me!" The Raccoon clinched when Groot picked him up and carried him over to the couch. The tree being sat down(which took up a lot of space)and plopped Rocket in his lap. "Ugh...fine, I'll succumb to the madness. What are we watching?!"

"Disney movie." Hawkeye sat down, grimacing at the thought. He would be more freaked about Rocket if he hadn't seen so many things. "Thor always gets the last vote."

"Why?"

"His huge hammer." Wanda was forced to sit uncomfortably close to Jessica. Luke walked over, picked up Jessica, sat down in her place and placed Jessica in his lap. Jessica, for obvious reasons, smirked softly.

"Going real smooth now, eh?" She peered back at him. "Did you miss me?"

"You and a few other things having to do with you." Luke shot back at her with his own smirk.

 ** _"I Am GROOT."_**

"Yes, They are disgusting." Rocket takes at them with a gag. "And they're copying us."

"That gives me an idea! " Peter hopped onto Groot's head, somehow find a flat spot in the upper right corner of his cranium. "You mind if I sit here, Nature boy? Well, crouch here?"

" _ **I am...Groot.**_ " The alien nodded, which slightly shook Peter from his place.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"You have great agility, young being." The burly green guy said. "What do you call yourself?"

"Spider-man?"

"You are half spider?"

"...kind of. I'm mostly a spider except for the fact that I don't poop out-"

"THOR! START THE MOVIE!" War Machine said from his place in a chair, pointing at the DVR selection they had. "Just choose a film and watch it! Before we get questions about Spiders."

" _Now, Now, a good choice takes time to be chosen_." The Vision spoke wisely, earning a glare from Rhodey.

"I can't even see the screen." Daredevil grumbled loudly, wondering how he had been dragged to this event to begin with. Although, he was slightly eager to know what it was like to hear a Disney movie. He hadn't seen one since he was...younger.

"This is an odd way to get...entertainment, as you may say." The man in the black suit said, who seemed more interested in inspecting his claws. "Especially with too many choices."

"My apologies my allies, I am having trouble deciding." Thor peered intensely at the screen. "Should we watch 'The Lion King' or 'Frozen'?"

"LION KING." Jessica pointed at him threateningly, as if she dared to go up against the prince of Asgard. She also looked as if she didn't care if she'd lose. "This woman tortures me too much with that already. I'll gouge my eyes out before I see it again."

"...Frozen it is!" Peter patted Thor's shoulder. "Hit it, Prince!"

Jessica sighed and bolted up from Luke's lap(much to his dissapointment). She made a beeline towards her host. "Tony, take me to the pool table, before I get that stupid 'Let it go' stuck in my head again."

"Hmm. Been a while since I played Pool." Hope shrugged to herself and slipped out of Scott's smug arm on her shoulders. She saw Black Panther hesitantly follow her, and she assumed this strangely dressed man knew nothing of how to play pool. Poor thing.

"So...Frozen, huh?" Peter Quill raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why can't we watch that other film I saw a while back: Jurassic World?"

"Because that sounds stupid, Quill." Gamora pointed to Thor commandingly. "You, one with girlish hair, play this film of ice!"

Steve sighed in limited exasperation. With this huge band here in one building, problems could erupt like wildfire. And if he was lucky, he might not be the one to get punched in the face. The soldier walked away from his standing position near the couch, but not before he took notice of Trish. And that's when his Rogers' charm turned on to it's highest setting. "Excuse me ma'am? Who are you again?

Trish was fully immersed in watching the opening scene for the movie, so when Steve spoke to her she was mildly startled. She turned her gaze to Steve and practically melted at the sight of him. Geez, he looked even hotter in person than not in person! Who on earth could keep their hair so neatly combed, or wear a costume that fully defined their muscular features? "...huh?"

"I was asking for your name?"

"...oh yeah." She said distantly. "I'm Trish Walker."

"And I'm the guy WHO CAN'T HEAR A FRIGGIN THING!" Rocket bellowed insufferably loud at the two of them, the rest of the viewers stared at them intensely. After coughing embarrassedly into his fist, Steve gestured to the side of the kitchen with his eyes and prepared to head over to that spot.

Trish softly smirked at him and nodded twice.

* * *

Jessica had to admit, she never thought that she would find any relation to these people, or even want to. She was someone who never thought too highly of the Avengers, or anyone affiliated with them because of their acts. Not only were they questionable, but they seemed to indicate that the team was arrogant. She didn't find anything to sway her thoughts in that, but these high level heroes were proving to have a character to them. Even Tony wasn't so bad once you spent two and a half minutes with the guy. And was Hope was enjoyably sarcastic.

Black Panther was a problem, but only because he was too good at pool.

He'd never played the game in his life(he mentioned his kingdom not having pool tables in it) but when he got the gist of it, he was winning several games in a row. He had a sense of where the ball was going, or just seemed to guide the white ball to whatever target he wanted. He once hit three into separate holes when he aimed at the _wall._ This guy could make some serious cash in the bars in Hell's kitchen.

"So, you're a king of a certain land? Like Thor?" Hope inquired, sounding obviously annoyed with how the number four ball was set up with it's distance from the upper left corner hole. The Black Panther nodded once, and Jessica could tell he smiling confidently even with that bulky mask on.

"Indeed I am. It is a land known to you as Wakanda." He paused as Hope finally hit the four ball, and only got it to within an inch of the hole. "I traveled outwards to better understand my neighbors."

"And so I could discuss any possible terrorist camps in Africa..." Tony said casually, awaiting Black Panther's move. "Certain Terrorist camps."

"That as well." The king leaned in almost like an actual panther, aiming the tip at the white and firing away like a spear, sending the object into the five ball from the left. The ball went into the upper right hole, yet caused the white to bounce off it from an angle and hit the seven ball into the lower left hole. Then it moved on to the nine ball. Black Panther stood back up, crossing his arms.

"...you big showoff." Hope glared at him, yet didn't hide the mirth in her voice.

"Hey, you said you were here to understand your neighbors?" Jessica asked him, receiving a nod. "Maybe I could show around Hell's Kitchen sometime?"

She felt a little odd to offer to spend time with someone as a friend. It was definitely out of her character to do such a thing...and yet it felt right, to offer just the slightest bit of friendship to this guy. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of this event or being around many people that changed her personality for this one time? Or was it some growing feeling within her that was finally showing its positive effects? Jessica had no clue.

"That would be...highly thanked, Woman."

"That's a nice name for me, but I prefer Jessica."

* * *

"WHAT?! She didn't the kill the two guards? What a let down!" Rocket criticized loudly, as he done ever since the time jump in the film. He would be silenced every so often by someone, but the raccoon would find some reason to start ranting all over again. "Come on! She's got ICE powers for whining out loud! Let her gut someone, or at least imaple them! And how did she get out of the way of a falling chandelier in heels?!"

"Maybe we'll find out when you're silent." Daredevil advised the raccoon. "Some people are better at listening than looking, so it'd be appreciated if yo could wait to see what happens and I could wait to HEAR what happens."

"Hmmph."

And about ten minutes later...

"WHAT?! HE DOESNT REALLY LOVE HER?! WHAT A DOUCHEBAG! WHO DOES THAT TO A GIRL?!...wait...YOU'RE LEAVING HER TO DIE?!"

"geez, Rocket..." Peter stared at his friend with concern. "It's just a movie."

"Perhaps she should have pointlessly sung about building snowmen more." Drax boredly said, resting his head on his fist. "Or maybe he should have gone after the sister."

"Why her?" Luke inquired reluctantly. "If he loved her then betrayed her, it would break her heart even more than Anna's."

"It's probably the hips." Peter answered as a matter o' factly.

"...What...you...This a kid's movie, man! What's wrong with you?!" Ant-man looked deeply disgusted with Spider-man's statement ,as did everyone else in front of the TV. Well, almost everyone.

"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on! He's got a point." Falcon rubbed his chin as he were deeply thinking about the matter.

"He's got a perverted mind, that's what he has!" Clint chimed in and pointed an accusing finger at the wall crawler. "She's too old for you anyways!"

"I don't even have a crush on her! She's a Disney character!"

"You have to admit, those hips are huge!" Falcon defended him. "It's not perversion! It's truth!"

"Oh please!" Wanda rolled her eyes at him as sarcastically as possible. "Next you'll be saying my costume doesn't cover my torso vell. "

 _"Actually, I'm afraid your costume reveals a generous view of your...oh what's a term? Cleavage?"_

Wanda, along with those in the conversation, stared at the robotic hero with utter surprise. Her shocked face was mixed with a great blush, however. "...I...I...I...Vision! "

"Oh would you all just SHUT UP!" Gamora finally screamed at themnwith the fury of an impatient shopper at Walmart.

"VERILY! We are TRYING to view a good film here!" Thor added, and raised his hammer for a threatening effect. After _that,_ no one spoke for a good three minutes. Pepper walked in from the kitchen, after her hilarious view of the characters arguing, and smiled at them wildly.

"I'm happy to announce that the food has been prepared. Could I get two volunteers to help me set up the table?"

" _ **I am Groot!**_ Groot grinned cheesily and abruptly sat up, which hurled Rocket out on the ground. Peter, who was riding Groot's still, didn't object to coming along. After all, with his position on the talking tree's head , it'd be as if Groot had four arms instead of just two. Even Peter wished he had four arms to assist him with his activities. " _ **uh...I am...Groot?"**_

"Well, take the macaroni and gravy first, Honey. Peter, you can hold the mashed potatoes and the corn on the cob." Pepper gently handed the both of them their assigned meals. Peter looked back at her as Groot walked towards the table.

"You...understood him?"

"Nope. I guessed."

 _ **"Hmm! I am Groot.**_ " The plant being chuckled heartily.

* * *

After the table was set, Pepper had called in the movie viewers to the table and afterwards told Tony to round up everyone else. Despite seeing them interact with each other, The woman wasn't sure if they all considered each other friends. They were people with different personalities and thoughts... Those didn't get along so well. On the other hand, many other people with different people got along well, so maybe it wouldn't be different. Hopefully, with Tony's plan.

Any who, the table had been added with a longer spare table, Falcon discovered and soon they had multiple chairs up for everyone. A few individuals had to seat themselves carefully, lest their chair collapse from under them. People on Jessica's level had no trouble sitting, and she half heartedly saved the seat next to her for Trish, whenever she came. "...Say, has anyone seen Trish?"

"Uh...Trish? I never did see her when I got in. Wasn't paying much attention." Clint shrugged.

"I did see her enjoying the movie, but then she dissapeared." Wanda added curiously.

"...Hey, speaking of which, where's Capsicle?" Tony asked as if shocked to see that he wasn't there. "I haven't seen him since I came back here."

"I can hear them from here." Daredevil spoke up, tilting his head in the direction of the hallway next to the kitchen. "They traveled down the hallway, took the first left. They're standing near each other on the corner. "

"...Is that right?" Jessica smirked deviously to herself. "And just what are they doing? Kissing perhaps?"

"Oh, that'll be the talk of the table." Black Widow chuckled evily.

"Uh...They're not kissing."

"Darn it!" Tony grimaced, but then perked up. "Wait! He's a copping a feel, isn't he?"

"...In a hallway?" Star-Lord rubbed his chin. "What a clever guy."

"You guys are disgusting. " War Machine declared without hesitation. "Talking about this over food."

"He's not doing that either..." Daredevil sounded mildly surprised. "They're actually...getting along very well."

"Huh. Fast friends with Captain America..." Jessica thoughtfully spoke, but then eyed the Turkey. "Well, Whatever! She needs to get out here cuz I am starving!"

"I got it..." Peter stood up from seat and yelled towards the hall. "BOY, THAT SURE WAS SOME GOOD FOOD! TOO BAD CAP AND TRISH MISSED IT!"

Over the course of two minutes, The two blondes reluctantly stepped in the dining room and finally took a seat. From the looks of it, Trish knew that Jessica was gonna keeping raising her eyebrows at her and Steve had a feeling that the guys wouldn't stop giving him...the look.

"Well, now that everyone is here,We can start our Thanksgiving Feast!"

"Good! Cuz I am starving!" Rocket stood in his seat to better look at the food and grimaced. "What...is...that?"

"Apple pie my friend!" Thor smiled as wide as ever and reach for the fried chicken drumsticks. "You simply must try it!"

SWAP!

Thor reeled back his injured hand, and stared at Pepper with a slight pout. Pepper shook her head at him with a wag of her finger. "No, no, no...First, we have to say Grace!"

"Grace as in Prayer...?" Jessica skeptically said, and looked around the table."Who here is either Catholic or Christian?"

Along with herself, she counted Trish, Captain Marrica, Spider-man, Daredevil, War Machine and Luke cage. Ant-man and Hope explained they were baptist.

"And who is...'other'?"

The rest of the table raised their hands.

"Well..." Jessica looked up at Pepper with a wave of her hand. "Looks like we have a problem here, dont you think?"

"Uh...Say it in your heads?" She offered, and when everyone began to do so, she nodded. She glared at Rocket, who tried to get to the apple pie.

"Whaaat?" He argued. "I don't have a Religion."

Tony stood up from his seat, expectantly waiting for everyone to finish what they did to themselves. When he was certain that everyone was staring at him, he began: "Alright, I know you're ready to tear this food apart, but just hear he out for a few minutes okay? Okay then...First, I am NOT asking any new people to be an Avenger."

"Aw maaaan..." Peter whined.

"I wouldn't have joined anyway." Luke Cage confirmed, with nods of agreement from Daredevil and Jessica Jones.

"Alright then. Any who, there was a fight a long time ago that opened our eyes to something called: The Infinity Stones. They sound harmless, like something out of a game. At least until you realize that one stone is powering Vision as we speak." Tony pointed at him briefly. "There's another that can open portals, I've been told that there's one that's been used to destroy...several planets, and I'm still not sure what the red one does or where the others are. It's probably best that way. Now, The Avengers know about these stones...so someone else does too. Someone bigger and badder than the other bad guys we've trounced. We don't know who he is or if he's already got a stone, but we know that this villain...the baddest if the bad...he's coming."

The table was put into a eery silence after that statement. Everyone's face seemed stoic, and ultimately unreadable.

"Like I said, I'm not asking you to be Avengers...I'm asking you to be Heroes." Tony truthfully told them. "When this guy comes, wehter he's armed or not, I will personally contact all of you sitting here and more. Heroes are springing up everyday. But the point is that we need everyone we can get when this guy does come. So we can stop him from doing what he wants...Are you guys in?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh, what the heck?" Peter nodded at Tony humbly. "I won't have anything better to do!"

"You sure? Once you go down this road and get into that fight...there's no backing out. "

"Just stop, you might accidentally make me change my mind."

"Alright..." He looked around the table. "Everyone else?"

"...I'll see what I can do to help." Daredevil answered and nodded.

Jessica raised her glass. "Yeah, Cheers, or whatever. I'm in."

"I think we're in." Hope glanced at Scott, who agreed seriously.

"WE. **ARE** _ **. GROOT!**_ " Groot enthusiastically exclaimed, which startled most, if not all of the table.

"He says 'We're in'." Rocket translated half heartedly. "Even if we didn't vote amongst ourselves."

"I will investigating Asgard..." Thor warned. "But I shall be here."

"T'Challa?" Steve looked down the table at Black Panther, who had been eerily silent this whole time, as if he were studying them.

"...I will not be involved."

"Ah, come on, bro!" Spider-man sounded surprised. "What's the problem?"

Black Panther slowly reached up, towards the back of his head. After a clicking sound was heard, he removed his bulky mask and revealed his features underneath it which displayed an expression of peace and loyalty. "There is no problem. I said I would not be involved. That means not only alone will handle the situation. You will have the might of Wakanda to aid you."

"...Huh." Tony nodded in understanding, and then flashed him a big grin. "Cool beans, my friend. Cool beans."

"Speaking of that..." Luke gazed at Pepper. "May we eat now?"

"Dig in."

Soon the plates of most there had been thoroughly filled with chicken and Turkey, painted with velverty mashed potatoes and smattered with helpings of Macaroni. Gravy, ketchup and the like were passed to and fro, accompanying the delicious scent of butter drowned biscuits, dreamy dressing, cornbread chunks, savvy squash and just about all the Ham they could pile onto her plate. When Peter received his second plate of fried chicken, a thought struck him as hard as a baseball bat. The meaning of Thanksgiving wasn't hard to realize. The meaning of Thanksgiving was a sign of what to be thankful for.

Peter Parker, for instance, was thankful for the heroes all gathered at the table.


End file.
